


Blue Neighborhood

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Waverly is all smiles and sunshine. It’s different from what Nicole expects her to be like. Even as an eight year old, she hears stories about the Earp family and why she should avoid them. Of course, as an eight year old, Nicole doesn’t exactly see the problem. Waverly is nice to her, nicer than anyone she’s ever met, and they quickly become inseparable.***Based on the Blue Neighborhood Trilogy by Troye Sivan





	Blue Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 2 AM and this isn't proofread or anything so if tenses are off or something seems weird let me know.

Nicole is eight years old when she first meets Waverly Earp. She’s seen the girl in the cafeteria during lunch, or on the playground during recess, but this year Nicole really gets to meet her. They wind up in the same third grade class, and by pure luck, they end up sitting next to each other on the first day.

Waverly is all smiles and sunshine. It’s different from what Nicole expects her to be like. Even as an eight year old, she hears stories about the Earp family and why she should avoid them. Of course, as an eight year old, Nicole doesn’t exactly see the problem. Waverly is nice to her, nicer than anyone she’s ever met, and they quickly become inseparable.

They’re together every lunch period, eating their lunches and joking around with each other. Sometimes, if one of them had something the other wanted, they’d switch their lunch items. On some occasions, they’d even share their food with each other if one of them (usually Waverly) hadn’t had enough to eat. It isn’t hard to see they genuinely cared for each other.

They could be found every recess talking together while sitting atop the monkey bars or hiding under a tree. Topics ranged from the stupid times tables they were starting to have to learn to which power ranger they would rather be. When Nicole tells Waverly that she wanted to be the red ranger, Waverly asks if it’s because she has red hair. They both laugh and fall back into their typical third grader conversations, never running out of things to talk about.

It takes a few weeks of begging, pleading, and puppy dog eyes from Waverly, but she finally convinces her father to let her visit the Haught household. Nicole tells her how to get there, and she finds that it’s only a few minutes away if she rides her bike there. As soon as she gets there, she’s greeted by a smiling Nicole and her mother. Waverly finally understands just where Nicole’s bright red hair comes from.

Soon, they’re spending weekends together, going back and forth to each other’s houses. Waverly likes it better at Nicole’s house because her parents are nice and Willa can’t torment her if she isn’t there. She doesn’t mind staying at home once she finds out that Nicole still wants to be friends with her, even after Willa embarrasses her in some way. Sometimes Nicole will even stick up for her, and it makes her smile.

***

It takes a few more years for Nicole to actually understand why nobody was a big fan of the Earp family. Ward Earp was an alcoholic cop that would rather buy booze for himself than food for his kids. Willa Earp was nice to everyone, but a total bitch to Waverly and, on occasion, Wynonna. Wynonna Earp had more blemishes on her criminal record than she had years to her life, and half the town hated her. She felt bad for Waverly, who was so overshadowed by her family she had to work ridiculously hard to make a name for herself.

Nicole recalls one particular night in middle school where she snuck over to the Earp homestead and found Waverly curled up on the floor with her prealgebra textbook close by. She was struggling with fraction addition and subtraction, which was why Nicole was there in the first place. They had a deal that Waverly would help her with history if Nicole could help her in math. Waverly was acting rather sluggish and fatigued at school earlier, so Nicole just scoops her up and tucks her in bed.

The next morning she’s panicking because she doesn’t get higher than a C on her science test. Nicole doesn’t say anything about it and just brings Waverly a sandwich between classes since she spent their lunch period in the library instead. Waverly thanks her and pulls her in for a hug before they depart in favor of their fifth period classes. They don’t question the actions, it’s just something that’s become a part of their friendship.

***

Nicole comes out as gay to her parents and Waverly sophomore year. Her parents tell her they’re proud of her for being brave and (finally) telling them. Waverly has a reaction Nicole isn’t quite expecting and they end up getting into a fight over it. Both of them end up hurt and missing each other.

A few weeks later, Waverly surprises her behind the gym with flowers and a well thought out apology that is just so Waverly that Nicole can’t help but smile. They kiss for the first time that day, and Nicole thinks that there’s nothing she’d rather do than make out with Waverly Earp behind the school gymnasium.

It turns out that they’re both into the really cheesy aspects of relationships, specifically the sneaking around part. Waverly hasn’t quite figured out what she is yet, but she knows she likes girls and is worried about her close-minded father finding out. Nicole tells her that she’ll love her regardless of her sexuality, and a fourteen year old Waverly can’t help but believe her.

***

The time for Waverly’s father to find out comes halfway through their junior year. Apparently, Willa had been home while Nicole was over and caught them shirtless in the middle of a heated make out session. She leaves them to their business, but alerts Ward of what happened as soon as he gets home from work. He doesn’t come to threaten Waverly until after he’s put almost entire bottle of whisky into his system.

Waverly panics when she hears him stomping down the hallway screaming slurs and obscenities at her, and she can’t do anything but hope he doesn’t break any of her bones again. He grabs her by the collar of her shirt and backs her right up into her room, slamming her against the bed. She’s pinned down to the bed and isn’t able to break free of his grasp until he punches her in the eye. She scrambles back as far away as she can from her furious father, cringing at the death threat she receives before he exits the room.

Nicole is incredibly confused when she shows up at the Earp homestead the next day and Waverly tells them they’re over with no explanation before yelling at her to leave.

***

A few months pass with no communication between Nicole and Waverly. They don’t even see each other in the school hallways anymore. Nicole is so sad and so hurt over what happened, though, that she’s glad she never sees Waverly.

The next time they do see each other, it’s while Nicole is on her way home from work at the local police station. They’ve got her doing all the busy work that no one else has time for, and she absolutely hates it, but it’s a job. She constantly gets glares from Ward whenever they see each other.

She’s walking home from the station when she sees a couple walking towards her holding hands. It’s not an uncommon thing to see at that time of day when the weather is the nicest and it’s quiet out because everyone else is at home eating dinner. In fact, she’s about to smile and nod at the passing couple until she finally sees who it is.

Waverly doesn’t even look the same with her make up caked on her face and her clothes way more revealing than the last time Nicole saw her. It all made sense when she saw that her new boyfriend was none other than Champ Hardy. She looked so unhappy with him that it made Nicole’s heart break, but there was nothing she could do about it. Once they passed she turned around and watch them walk off into the sunset.

***

The summer after they graduate, Nicole gets word at the station that Ward Earp has died. They found him in a ditch on the side of the road surrounded by empty alcohol bottles. Everyone knew he had died from alcohol poisoning, but they went through with the autopsy anyway.

Nicole finds her black blazer, white button up, and black pants and finds herself going to the local cemetery that Saturday to see his casket buried. He didn’t have many friends, so the only people who were actually there were Willa, Wynonna, Waverly, Champ, a few of Ward’s drinking buddies, the sheriff, and the priest who was there to put his body to rest. She ends up being late, just catching the last few minutes of the service before Waverly is saying her last words and turning to leave.

Champ heads out to go get the truck running while Waverly leaves to find Nicole sitting on some stone steps leading to a lower part of the cemetery. She taps Nicole on the shoulder and the redhead turns around to find her crying ex-girlfriend. Nicole stands up and pulls Waverly into a hug, reveling in the warm embrace she missed so much. Waverly practically melted into it, and Nicole knew that she had missed it too.

A disapproving Champ appeared to break up their reunion and collect his girlfriend so they could go back to their shared apartment. Waverly left with Champ in the truck, but smiled at Nicole before she was taken away. She broke up with Champ the week after the funeral.

***

There was an overlook right beside Nicole’s house that gave a clear view of the town. It was often where she would meet Waverly back when they were dating in high school when they wanted to talk privately. They would cuddle on a blanket Nicole brought with her and just be themselves without having to worry about being caught. It was their get away.

Waverly found herself there after her breakup with Champ, standing dangerously close to the edge. She closed her eyes and let her mind run through all the different memories she’d made on that cliff with Nicole. An arm wrapped slowly around her waist and pulled her back so that she wasn’t so close to the edge anymore. Nicole was there to hold her and help her sort out her thoughts about the recent events in her life.

For once in her life, Waverly finally knew what it felt like to be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Also apparently there's a tropical storm nearby and I didn't even know? Like it's been raining and stuff but I thought it was just Florida being Florida...


End file.
